


No One Hates You

by confused_carmine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stuffed Toys, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_carmine/pseuds/confused_carmine
Summary: "Do...do ya hate me?" Argo asked."Argo," Fitzroy interrupted him, "I don't hate you, not even close.""Ve...love you," the firbolg said. "You are...not hated. You are loved."
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg & Argo Keene, Master Firbolg & Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt & Snippers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	No One Hates You

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @confused-carmine  
> also this is just an excuse to project adhd and rejection-sensitive dysphoria onto argo keene

"Do...do ya hate me?" Argo asked. His voice was soft as he asked, quiet and shy and unsure if himself, but still conveying an orchestra of emotions. His eyes did, too, it showed a strong soul that had been watered down and reduced and beaten.

"Excuse me?" Fitzroy snapped his head iver to Argo, eho's lips were pursed. 

"Sorry, I'm sorry, s' a dumb question, I shou-"

"Argo," Fitzroy interrupted him, causing the genasi to fall silent. Fitzroy was fully facing him now. He took Argo's face into his calloused hands, brushing his thumb carefully over the scales on Argo's cheeks. "It's not dumb," Fitzroy said. "I don't hate you, not even close. Did I do something to make you think that I hate you?"

Argo shrugged, avoiding eye contact. His throat felt tight. "I dunno, I'm sorry." Argo laughed, trying not to break down into a fit of sobs. "I feel like everyone hates me.." Argo murmured.

"I don't hate you, Argo," Fitzroy said, pulling Argo into a tight hug. "I promise you I don't, okay?"

Argo nodded, fighting the tears that burned his eyes as he held them in. "Does Snippers hate me?" Argo murmured. He wasn't asking these questions to be pitied, he didn't want to ask to be funny, they were so genuine, and they sounded it, too. 

"Snippers doesn't hate you, Argo, I promise." Fitzroy rubbed Argo's back. Argo nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a large body press agaisnt his back.

"Ve...love you," the firbolg said. "You are...not hated. You are loved."

Argo grinned a little, feeling somewhat eased. "Thank ya..." he murmured, finally letting tears roll down his cheeks. He felt warm and dizzy with his own emotions.

The firbolg lifted his friends off the couch and set them down in his sleeping corner, which was filled with countless stuffed animals. "You may...hug dem. Dey bring joy," the firbolg said to Argo. "Dey love you," he added. "Dey tell you that you are worthy. You are strong."

Argo scooped a few of the stuffed animals up, just enough for them to feel comfortable in his arms, and then he relaxed, curling up in the ground with them on his arms. Fitzroy laid down behind him, wrapping his arms around Argo. "You're so loved, Argo, I promise you," Fitzroy said.

The firbolg grabbed a blanket off of the couch and laid it over his friends, and then curled up in front of Argo, pulling them both close after turning off the light in the main room. 

Rain began to pour from the sky, tapping lightly on the glass and pulling the Thundermen further into their relaxed states.

The hard-to-percieve cat claimed in between Argonand the firbolg, purring when the firbolg pet them. They laid down, beginning to purr.

As a final addition, Snippers scuttled over, curling up with the cat and making bubbles at Argo, who grinned.

"Is...going to be okay. Ve love you," the firbolg said.

"So, so much," Fitzroy added. 

Argo wiped his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. "Thank ya...I love ya both."

And they drifted off like that.


End file.
